Mislead
by deathrosekitty
Summary: AU. What if the information the commander gave Dart was wrong? That Shana wasn't sent to Hellena, but to Doel himself? ...Well, that would change things...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Legend Of Dragoon.

**Mislead**

**Chapter One:**

Dart was overwelmed with the information. _Shana was put in Hellena? Why? What could those people want with that innocent girl?_ He kept on thinking over and over again. The thoughts didn't stop him. Dart didn't even get to check to see if everyone was alright; just moved faster to get out of Seles and bring Shana back as fast as he could.

Barely looking to see where he was going Dart scrambled through the forest he had to, **had to** rescue Shana...

... Even if it was the last thing Dart did...

**...Meanwhile**

"Wonderful." Doel stated as he looked over a young brunette girl.

The man in the hood informed him, "I told your commander that the girl would be put in Hellena so he would purposely hand over the little trouble maker into a situation where he would never come out..."

"You sent him into Hellena... Delivering him as a prisoner." The dark emperor shifted through the mysterious mans words.

"Exactly."

Doel turned to the girl, "What is your name?"

The girl shook of fear. Squeezing her eyes shut she squeaked out, "Sh- Sh- Shana."

"Remember," The man in the hood stated, "Do not touch her. Keep her locked up- confined. _The world's future rests on her_."

"As you wish."

****

Dart watched as the gatekeeper searched the merchants cargo. He did a lousy job at it and when the soldier was going back to his post the blue eyed man took the chance to jump inside the cart.

The cart started moving and Dart discreetly cheered. _I' m in!_

When the cart stopped Dart quickly got out and gazed around. The place wasn't too pretty, but then again it _was _a prison... Not a palace...

The cart was blocking the way in, so he decided to try and sneak past the merchant.

As Dart was nearing the merchant turned to him and panicked, "Who, who are you?"

The blonde felt his heart beat fasten as he felt a pang of fear. The merchant ran to the nearest guard he could find and brought him back to where Dart was frozen.

The guard stopped and raised his weapon to him.

"Intruder!"

Dart raised his weapon in turn as the guard came toward him. They fought for a couple of minutes. Dart used a double slash to bring the guard down. _ Yes!_

The merchant was still panicking. He started to beg for his life, but the red armored hero quickly stopped him.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm looking for someone."

The merchant told Dart he would be quiet and went about his work. Dart moved along as well, in a desperate way to find Shana.

Dart was caught a couple of times, but he searched through basically all of the first floor of the prison. All he found was an interesting leather jacket that looked like it would be perfect for Shana.

_Shana._

Dart looked at the elevator thing. It was dangerous enough for him, but he had to continue his search.

Entering another door after he exited the elevator Dart heard some people talking.

Straining to listen without being caught, the blonde walked as quietly as he could towards the group. Two knights of Basil were standing with two Hellena guards. The knights' hands were bound with rope.

"If you want to kill me, kill me now!" The talkative knight of Basil stated.

"I won't let him!" Announced a voice out of nowhere. A Hellena guard came flying in the room. Dead.

The knight of Basil cheered, "Sir Lavitz!"

Dart watched them argue until the two Basil knights tried to run and were killed by another knight. Dart's grip tightened on his sword. The green and silver clad man started to fight the guards alone. Dart decided to burst out and help him.

Slashing at one of the knights the red armored hero watched as the green clad man took out another one that was coming at the mans own back. The man then preceded to lock his spear with Dart's sword.

"Who are you?"

Dart felt panick lift him again, "I am Dart! I am not your enemy!"

The man backed off and introduced himself, "I am Lavitz Slambert, the First knight of the Kingdom of Basil!"

More guards came and the introduction was cut short. Both men decided to fight this battle together unconsciously.

Finishing them off quickly, before the guards could call for more enemies, Dart and Lavitz turned to each other again.

After the long haired blond told the knight his story of coming to Hellena. Lavitz contemplated on Dart being an idiot. He shook it off as he thought of the people he cared about enough to enter this place willingly. Lavitz was in awe of Dart's bravery.

"I' m going to come with you." The knight informed him.

Dart turned back to the man, "Don't you have to go back to Basil as soon as possible?"

"This girl you're looking for is important to you, isn't she?"

Lavitz could see the self- blame written all over his new companions face.

"It's my fault."

"It's not that easy going through Hellena alone." They silently agreed.

Lavitz went on talking, "I can break out of here with you! Of course with the girl..." He added in an after thought.

Dart nodded, then turned to ask, "How can you trust me? We just met."

"You' re impressive. I trust you to guard my back. That's the way I' ve always thought."

With that the two men began to search the horrid prison together. They had no luck however and soon found themselves on the top floor of the prison.

"It's locked!" Dart exclaimed as he jingled the door. It was another cell-like tower.

"Maybe if we looked around more we could find the key." said Lavitz.

They ran over the bridge to the building on the other side. Finding tons of guards inside Dart and Lavitz moved around silently. Obviously not wanting to get caught.

"This room has many guards." Lavitz stated as Dart nodded. The long haired blonde spotted something shiny out of the corner of his eye and moved to pick it up. It was a key.

Dart excitedly told his companion, "Maybe this is the key to Shana's cell!"

"We'll take it with us over to that tower to try it."

They made a quick exit easily since all the guards were too distracted talking to each other than paying attention to their duties.

Sprinting back to the tower Dart tried the key.

"It worked!"

"Come on!" Lavitz urged him, "Let's hurry up and try to find her!"

The two men began searching the tower. Dart was dissapointed to find Shana wasn't there.

"What do we do now?" The red armored hero asked himself.

"We leave," Lavitz answered, "We' ll go to Basil."

Left with little choice but to agree both men set for exiting the building and riding the elevator down to the waiting head warden, Fruegel.

**With Shana...**

The brunette had a little room which consisted of a bed, a chair, and a small table on which she was supposed to eat her meals.

Shana had little to do, but wait. She knew exactly who she was waiting for as well.

_Dart._

The silent prayers didn't seem to be enough, so instead she said her wishes out loud.

"Dart," Shana sobbed, "Dart, hurry and rescue me! Please hurry!"

Curling up into the fetal position on her bed, Shana cried herself to sleep.

_Dart... Come for me..._

Stumbling down the steps Dart nearly knocked over the merchant from earlier.

"Ahh!" The merchant yelped in surprise, but stopped himself, "It's you! The whole place is in a uproar!"

"Sorry about that!" The long haired blonde appologized.

"It's alright." The merchant looked around, "Need something?"

Dart shook his head 'no' and soon Lavitz and him were on their way running down the stairs.

"I saw a horse stall over this way!"

Lavitz nodded at Dart's words. They turned to the place where the red armored one pointed. A big man was standing in their way.

"Fruegel." The short haired blonde gritted out hatefully. The two men stopped running and prepared to meet the enemy head on.

"So, you are the red armored one..." Fruegel laughed amusingly.

"Then what?" Dart answered stupidly. Too ready for a fight.

"One answer," Fruegel's voice boomed with his ego, "You and the Basil knight are feed for my pet!"

Lavitz was standing equally with Dart, "He's the head warden! His name is Fruegel. He's bad. Even the people of his own country are scared of him..."

The red armored hero screamed at Fruegel, "Where's Shana?"

The head warden laughed.

"So you' re the one that caused trouble for the commander, eh? Your little girlfriend was taken straight to Emperor Doel himself after we were informed that you had taken out a few of my guards. You came here for no reason."

"Damn it." Dart cursed to himself. His anger getting the best of him, "You're the one that attacked Seles!"

"No. I just gave the order to."

"Why was Shana taken away?"

Fruegel shrugged Dart's questions off, "I don't know. But it was an interesting order, so I added one of my own."

The man laughed again and the long haired blond could no longer take it.

"Unforgivable!"

Fruegel swung his weapon and the fight began...

The head warden was cut down quick by both men and was unable to do nothing but yell for the guards. Two horses were carefully taken in haste as Dart and Lavitz made their final escape.

Riding side-by-side the two blondes rode off.

"Woooo whoooo!" Lavitz called happily. Finally being free of the place.

"Bring them back here! **I'll**kill you if you don't!" Fruegel ordered.

The guards ran off to where Fruegel pointed. Afraid of the head wardens wrath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ending Chapter One!**_

_**A/N: Hope you like this because there's more to come! Review please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mislead**

**Chapter Two:**

Dart growled at himself. _With Emperor Doel!! Damn! Shana, hold on... _

Lavitz had a look of worry cross his face, "It must be something serious... To make so much fuss out of an innocent girl... King Albert will want to hear of this. It will be very important he knows."

"But we need to rescue Shana!!"

The knight grabbed Dart's shoulders in order to calm him down.

"We can't. Not alone like this. It would be too dangerous!!"

"But... But..."

"I know. We' ll see King Albert, he'll know what to do."

Dart held back a sob. Trying to remind himself he was not a boy any longer. He nodded towards the knight.

"Let's go."

Shana awakened. The brunette had no clue why she was suddenly jolted into consciousness. She listened intently to any noise.

_Nothing_.

Looking around her room once more Shana noticed there was no window. Frowning to herself, she wondered how she could tell how long she had been in this room...

Curling up to go back to sleep Shana whispered, "He'll come for me..."

Drifting off... A shadow moved in the nearly empty room. Shana was deeply sleeping by then.

"Now who would _he_ be?"

It was driving Dart crazy. They made it through the cave, after almost being killed by that overgrown worm. Now Lavitz and himself had just entered Basil. The kingdom Lavitz guarded and loved. The two hurried up the steps intently, lunging themselves into the castle.

Lavitz made sure it was known that he was back home. They waited for King Albert to see them. Dart was growing past impatient by the time they were brought in.

"Ah! Lavitz! It's so good to see you safely here." His highness greeted as Dart and Lavitz entered the room. The knight conversed with his king as the other man tried to keep from tearing the place apart.

"Lavitz!" Dart called after awhile of the knight and his king's chatting.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Dart!" Lavitz turned to King Albert, "Your Highness. There was a girl taken from her village for no reason at all. Her name is Shana and Dart is trying to find her. We believe that she was taken directly to Doel."

"Uncle Doel!?" The king asked in alarm, retreating into his mind to think of what to do. Dart interupted him.

"I want to rescue her immidately."

"I'm not sure you can do that." Albert replied.

Lavitz spoke up, "I'll go with him. We make a great team."

"No Lavitz. I'm afraid we need you at Hoax. With the dragon... Every goal you have towards rescuing your friend may not happen."

Lavitz tried to interupt his king, but the king cut him off, "Please go to Hoax first. Then go on your way to Doel through the forest. Help as many people of ours as you can on your way, but please first stay the night at Hoax. Avoid the dragon as well."

Dart grinded his teeth and Lavitz thanked King Albert. Shortly after they were ready to leave. Lavitz told him that he needed to stop at his mothers, so Dart himself went to look around the shops for what they might need.

Getting fed up with the vendor at the item shop Dart stomped outside. He saw Lavitz walking up to him. Lavitz stopped a little away from his new friend. "You really need to relax. You're going to be no good to her if you are going to get this upset. She's just fine. The fact that they've taken her proves that she's important. They will not harm her."

"You don't know that!" Dart snapped, but then calmed himself in order to think, "But you are right about that. I just hope nothing happens her before we get to Doel."

Lavitz nodded. "Let's hurry to Hoax."

Dart readily agreed.

The brown haired girl was well taken care of and pampered in the dark castle of Emperor Doel. She thought it was a strange thing, since she was a prisoner and all, but didn't complain. The only actual creepy thing about the place was this man in armor who followed her everywhere.

Shana's fears were dissolving. She felt safer here than in the village, though she was still determined to wait for Dart to rescue her. Shana always knew that if she would get out of here her knight in shining armor would be him.

The creepy armored man walked up to her as the guards dispersed from giving her food.

"Come."

Shana backed up from him, "E-excuse me?!"

"I'm here to rescue you! Now let's go!" He grabbed her by the arm hurtfully and made sure she wouldn't scream before pulling her out of her prison.

"What are you going to do to me!?" Shana almost screamed.

"I'm going to take you to... Just shut up!" The man replied.

_How is Dart going to find me now!?_

Hoax hadn't taken long. The two men ended up staying up all night and defending the place to the end. The only unique thing to it was meeting a Gigantos and a dark armored woman. The dark armored woman he met before awoke something in Dart's keepsake.

"Now how do I use this?" Dart asked the woman.

"I'll explain. By the way, my name is Rose."

Dart smiled. There was no way he couldn't rescue Shana now.

Lavitz sat back on the sidelines. Thinking of taking on the dragons power with Rose's and Dart's. He kept to himself as the two trained. Everything was moving too fast... Something had to be behind it all. The knight could only wonder.


End file.
